Luminosity
by Mitsuyuki-Hime
Summary: Luminosity (noun) : the brightness of someone or something


Star 0: Albali and Vega

 **Just gotta publish something before the end of summer...  
QwQ What am I doing with my life?**

"I'm in love with you!" He said breathlessly. He had said such a line many times before, but this was the first time he said this particular phrase to her.

She knew this as well, so she honestly could not believe his words. She shook her head, her white locks flying with her, "No, you don't love me. You don't understan-"

He slammed the table with his fist. "No, _you_ don't understand!" He already knew that she wouldn't believe him. He knew, but…

She stared at him silently, gauging the dark look hidden beneath his hair. Was he actually distraught that she couldn't believe his poisonous words? That she didn't feel the little hope he _actually_ had requited feelings for her?

He combed through his chocolate tresses, nearly pulling them out at the anger and stress of this situation. "Ayaka, how do I make you understand?"

Again, he knew that he had done these actions before, but for this particular woman, a simple confession of love would not be enough to sway her.

Ayaka reached out to touch his trembling form, but hesitated. She had plans of ignoring him and letting him wallow in grief a bit longer, but her own body betrayed her and had subconsciously extended a hand with the intents of comforting him.

 _You fool! Stop playing into his hands!_

She grimaced before slowly retrieving her hand. When his larger one suddenly grasped it, Ayaka gasped when she realized she did exactly what she told herself not to do, even when she made the effort to avoid such.

"…" He lifted his face to gaze at her, his sad bistre eyes meeting her sky blue ones. "When I see you, my heart beats a little faster. My stomach feels a little lighter and my smile shines a little brighter."

He knew she would have tried to comfort him! He knew she would've realized what he was up to, but when she thought she was one step ahead of him, he had been _three_ steps ahead! She should have known better!

Ayaka tried to pull back her hand, but his grip was unyielding, just like his declaration of love.

"Let go." She whispered.

He tugged at her hand and she fell into his arms. He hugged her tightly to his chest, "I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. It turned out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you." Dear god, those words… Tears welled up in her eyes at those words, threatening to spill.

He rested his head on hers, "You are the sun in my day, the wind in my sky, the waves in my ocean, and the beat in my heart."

Ayaka placed her hands on his chest in a last attempt to resist, but she couldn't, no, she _didn't_ want to. This man fooled her once again. "Ren…"

"I think that's enough to tell you," He closed his eyes, threading his fingers through her hair. "I'm completely, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with you."

She lifted her head to lock eyes with him once more, their faces slowly nearing one another.

"Ren, I…" Ayaka glanced at his lips before steadily meeting his deep gaze. "I lo-" She choked on the words. "I lov-" She paused again, trembling. "I-I'm sorry I… I can't!" She shoved herself away from Ren, laughing and wiping away her tears of mirth. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, but I can't!"

Ren sighed exasperatedly, leaning back on the couch they both sat on. "We had almost finished the scene, Hoshime-kun."

"I know, I know, Tsuruga-kun, but that last line was just so _cheesy_!" She covered her mouth with one hand to attempt to smother her giggles and picked up the sheet of paper on the table.

"The only thing that could ever be cheesier was my next line, 'I love you and can't live without you, like the common flower cannot live without the proverbial sun?'" Ayaka repeated the lines mockingly before snickering wholeheartedly and looking at the camera. "I'm sorry renakalover1, but as much as I appreciate fanfictions for me, I can't imagine confessing love to Tsuruga-kun with such corny lines!"

A smile twitched on Ren's face as he shook his head at her. He wagged his pointer finger at Ayaka scoldingly. "Now, now, I'm sure renakalover1 worked very hard on this fanfiction, after all, it took 32 long chapters for her to get to this climax."

She laughed even harder, dropping the script in the process, and playfully smacked away his accusing finger. "Come now, Tsuruga-kun! Don't think the tears of mirth I'm crying have blinded me so much that I cannot see that amused smile on your face!"

Ren's smile grew wider at this statement before he covered it. "What smile?"

The woman sitting across from them laughed good-naturedly with Ayaka. "Although, Ayaka-san was chastising this person's fanfiction, I'm pretty sure they're happy just from seeing it acted out here on _Stars on the Prowl_!"

Ren nodded, "Yes, though it's all thanks to you that they have the opportunity, Iwataru-kun."

Ayaka agreed as well, "Yes, let's all give a round of applause for Yuriko-san for _Random Fanwork Friday_." She and Ren clapped along with the live audience around them.

Yuriko scratched the back of her head nervously, "Thank you. It means a lot when it comes from you two. Speaking of acting out…" The host leaned forward. "I heard rumors that you two are going to be acting in a movie together."

Ren and Ayaka gave each other looks before he turned and smiled courteously at Yuriko, "There are _always_ rumors about us being in any sort of media production in the press."

Ayaka looked up and sighed contentedly. "I still remember that time a reporter came up to me and asked if Tsuruga-kun would sing at the _Shoujo Beat_ concert with me. I don't think that they understood that the concept of the _Shoujo Beat_ concert is that it's a performance of _female_ singers."

The trio chuckled at the thought before Yuriko replied, "Of course, but I heard this from a particularly reliable source that along with you two, idol singer, Matsunai Ruriko, will be in it and the movie will be directed by Shingai Seiji!"

"Oh my," Ayaka smirked and rested her head on the palm of her hand, leaning precariously on the arm of the couch. "Did President Takarada spill the beans?"

Excitedly, Yuriko bounced in her seat and nearly knocked over a vase in her attempt to lean closer to Ayaka and Ren. "So it's true?!"

Ren nodded, "It is indeed true. Currently any other information besides the confirmation of the movie is strictly confidential, however," Ren winked at Yuriko. "That doesn't mean we're denying any sort of casting ideas you may have."

Yuriko squealed and turned to the camera, "You heard it here first, viewers! A movie directed by _the_ Shingai Seiji will be played by Tsuruga Ren _and_ Hoshime Ayaka, the top people of the entertainment world!"

Ayaka smiled softly, "It's not really _that_ big of a deal. It's not the first time Tsuruga and I have acted together."

"Of course, of course, but whatever media production you guys are in always gets the highest ratings!" Yuriko exclaimed. "I still hear people listening to your single, _The Bird that Crosses the Stars_. Your voice paired with Ren-san's role as the bird is so beautiful."

Ren accepted the praise with ease and a gentle smile, while Ayaka blushed and twiddled her thumbs.

"Thank you for those kind words." She bowed. She never did get used to receiving such compliments about her music.

Yuriko clapped her hands together. "Welp, that's all the time we've got, folks. Thank you, Ren-san and Ayaka-san for appearing here today!"

Ren gave her the famous gentlemanly smile. "It was our pleasure."

Ayaka nodded, "Indeed it was. I'd love to appear again sometime… as long as there's less cheese."


End file.
